This invention relates to a lateral wall module for the body of a motor vehicle and to a method for its production.
A lateral wall module of this type and a method of this type are disclosed in German document DE 195 31 874 C1. This document describes a lateral wall module for use in sedans, which module is composed, according to FIG. 2b, of a panel part and a multi-part lateral wall structure. The lateral wall structure is basically formed by an inner part and a wall part which is fastened on the outside of the inner part and integrally reinforces the lateral wall module. The inner part comprises, as separate components, the C-pillar, the wheel mounting with a sill section stretched forward and a lateral roof frame section and also the front door cutout with the A-pillar, a front wall pillar, the B-pillar, the rest of the lateral roof frame and the rest of the sill. In terms of shape, the reinforcing part is essentially adapted from the front door cutout, the reinforcing part additionally extending over the entire sill region. The sill and also the B-pillar are without paneling and it is their surfaces themselves which form the outer skin of the body which is optically visible to the outside in this region. The panel stretches from the rear wheel mounting over the C-pillar and the lateral roof frame as far as the front wall pillar, an attachment for the B-pillar being formed on the lateral roof frame.
In convertibles and coupes, the panel part is divided in two, with, for reasons concerned with the inherent stability of the lateral roof frame, which is very thin in comparison with sedans, the A-pillar section of the part being designed as a separate component in the form of a cover. The cover is clipped to the reinforcing part of the lateral wall structure and is supported on that part by means of a pad. Since the cover generally consists of a colored plastic, annoying color differences from the paintwork of the rest of the panel undesirably occur from time to time. Furthermore, the cover is generally associated with manufacturing tolerances, which results in different gap widths toward the adjoining, lateral roof frame. In order to remedy this, serious and complicated refinishing operations are necessary.
One object of the invention is the object of developing a lateral wall module of the type mentioned and a method of the type mentioned for producing it to the effect that the lateral wall module can be used in a simple manner for a convertible or a coupe.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the claimed features.
Owing to the fact that the lateral panel is of integral design and the A-pillar cover which is otherwise customary in convertibles and coupés is therefore unnecessary, the design of the lateral wall module is considerably simplified. This is all the more the case since a B-pillar strut is not provided either in the lateral wall structure or in the panel, and the lateral wall structure merely comprises the sill region, the A-pillar and the lateral roof frame as far as the C-pillar. Furthermore, it is not necessary to make special demands in respect of the surface quality of the box-section pillar of the lateral wall structure, since the panel takes on this part, which means that the lateral wall structure can be designed more simply. The particular design of the lateral wall structure, on the one hand, and of the panel, on the other hand, in the manner of open loops substantially simplifies the design and production of the door and window openings.
A solution according to the invention also makes the production easier to the effect that, by the cover which was previously a separate part of the panel becoming unnecessary, firstly color differences between the cover and rest of the panel no longer occur and, secondly, manufacturing tolerances of the cover which have led to different gap widths between the cover and the lateral roof frame of the panel no longer have to be refinished. Furthermore, the use at the same time of an auxiliary frame confers the necessary inherent stiffness on the panel provided with the relatively thin, lateral roof frame, with the result that, after the panel has been cut in order to form door and window openings, irreversible distortions of the panel part, in particular in the roof frame region and an elastic spring rebound of the sheet-metal material of the panel, which can make it impossible to join the panel to the lateral wall structure, do not occur when the panel is removed from the pressing tool. Furthermore, the omission of the cover affords the advantage that the A-pillar, which is an obstacle to an unrestricted freedom of view for the driver, can be made narrower, since the clipping technique with which the cover is held on the structure, and also a supporting pad between the cover and the outer reinforcing shell of the structure are unnecessary. As a result, the obstruction of the driver's view which is caused by the A-pillar is reduced, with it not being necessary at the same time to concede any losses in stiffness of the A-pillar and therefore in safety during a crash.
Expedient refinements of the invention can be gathered from the dependent claims; moreover, the invention is explained in greater detail below with reference to an exemplary embodiment which is illustrated in the drawings.